The Alchemist
by FadingxIntoxApathy
Summary: I kinda got the idea from a mix of SDK and Inuyasha I you guys like it. I didn't use character many names from either story though, sorry for all those who were expecting. please R&R pretty please or else.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Let me go!" Kyo yelled, "I have just as much right to be here as Arima." He pulled free from the guard's grasp and ran into the throne room.

Kyo was uncontrollable; the guards backed away in terror, never having seen him so furious. The throne room was in disarray, chairs toppled over, and servants cowering in the corner.

"Come out father, I know you're here. Why won't you see me? I'm your son; am I not as good as Arima?" Kyo thundered. He stood in the middle of the one place he loathed to be and yet desperately desired to stand, not by himself, but by his father's side as his legitimate son. The beautifully tapestry covered walls, soft cushions and paintings had always been a reminder of everything he could never have.

"What has come over you, that you would turn my court into such and uproar?" Lord Yomatsu asked solemnly, as he stormed into the throne room, his robes billowing behind him. "I will not tolerate this behavior, not from a half breed like you, and not in my home."

"I'm your son; you cannot ignore me just because you think that it will suit your purposes Father!" Kyo shot back furiously. He turned to see Ayame and Arima peeking in from a door at the back of the room. The moment they realized he knew they were listening, they slammed the door shut.

"You may be my son, but you are not the number one son. You will do as you are told and stay where you belong."

"I am just as good a son as Arima. You had no right to tear Ayame and me apart."

"Ayame is the daughter of Lord Ikedo; her marriage has been arranged to Arima since birth. That you two chose to ignore this fact is inconsequential." His father replied. His voice held no warmth, and his words were void of feeling just as Kyo knew they would be.

"I will be just as good a son as Arima, you'll see. I am going to become the greatest warrior in the Kingdom. Then you'll have to accept me!" Kyo yelled bitterly. Turning away from his father, tears ran down Kyo's face and he clenched the sword in his hands harder. There was no turning back now and he knew it. He would never be accepted here, not until he gained the respect of everyone. _One day I'll come back as a great warrior, then perhaps I'll be worthy of father's love, and Ayame's. _

Walking out of the throne room, Kyo picked up his bag and hugged his sister Miyu goodbye. He bent down and looked at her. Miyu's face was stained with tears and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Kyo's heart broke as he saw his sister's distress.

"Don't worry Miyu. I'll come back one day; I promise." Kyo told her solemnly, trying his best not to upset her further. "I love you little sister, I will always come back for you."

Miyu nodded sadly and stepped back from him. The room was cold, and she shivered as she watched him leave. Kyo held his head high as he walked from the castle, into the courtyard. A woman's voice call out to him from behind, and Kyo turned around his heart leaping in his chest. Ayame stood at the castle door, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't leave!" she cried, "Not now, not like this."

"Come with me Ayame, we can leave together." Kyo called back his heart thundering in his ears.

"You know I can't; I have to be here, I'm supposed to be married to Arima in a fortnight." Ayame replied, and with a sob, she ran to him from the castle throwing her self into his arms. "You have to forget about me. I can never be with you no matter how much you or I want too. It is not our fate for it to be so."

"How can it not be our fate Aya?"

"I must do as my father and your father will. I have always been promised to marry Arima; I cannot love you." She said quietly, and let go of his kimono. "You must never say you love me again, I cannot return it." She said coldly as she walked away.

Kyo stood in shock, unable to believe that the woman he loved would choose his brother over him, just as his father had. From that moment on Kyo's heart was nothing more than stone: cold, hard and heavy. He would never return, not unless he could stand before his father and show him that he was a worthy son, one whom he could be proud of, a son just as good as Arima.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Kaiya wandered through the streets. Her kimono was filthy and she had nowhere to go. Last night she witnessed the brutal deaths of her mother and father. The fire and the screaming still echoed through her mind as she thought of the soldiers ravaging the camp.

The night before, her mother Tamara shook Kaiya awake on her small bed. Her mother pushed her out of the bed with tears streaming down her face. The soldiers were tearing apart the small gypsy camp searching for her, and Kaiya could hear the screams coming from outside her family's tent.

"Kaiya, you must go." Her mother said as she wept. "Take this amulet; it was your grandmother's. This talisman will serve you well my child." Moments later, her father ran into the tent, frantic and unsure of what to do.

"Kaiya, you must leave here at once, search out your brother and stay by his side. You must never let the soldiers find you; you are far more important than even you realize. Please never let them find you, and never let them take possession of the armor." Her father told.

"But father I don't even know where the armor is." She answered.

"Yes you do my daughter. The location is hidden in your memory, locked away where you can find it only when you truly need it." He told her as he hugged her tightly one last time. "Now go, and never look back."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran from the tent. She knew that no one would be able to find her, because her mother's magic was covering her. Fleeing the camp her soul was rent into pieces as she heard the screams of her parents as the soldiers slaughtered them along with every one else.

As she came back to reality, Kaiya thought of the task ahead of her. Finding her brother Megumi was not going to be easy, and she dreaded the consequences of her search. Megumi left their family years before because her father refused to tell him the location of the armor. As Kaiya walked through the village she came to a small home at the outskirts of the village that looked more run down than actually habitable. After a few minutes hesitation she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello. Is anyone home?" she called out hesitantly.

"Just a moment." A woman's voice replied. A few moments later the door slid open and a very old woman stood before her. The woman's eyes sparkled as she looked at Kaiya. "Well, you have finally arrived. I had a feeling you would be here soon."

"W…w…what?" Kaiya stammered.

"You are Kaiya, the daughter of Rowan Daitaleis, are you not?" the woman asked.

"I am." Kaiya answered.

"Then you are the one I have been waiting for child." The woman said. "My dreams do not lie. I am Sakuya; I have been waiting many years to find the last of our kind."

"Our kind?"

"Yes, natural alchemists." Sakuya answered. "There are very few left. Natural alchemists are the descendants of a race long dead; that race was known as Youkai, demons."

"Youkai?" Kaiya murmured.

"Yes, when the city of Atlantis was destroyed centuries ago the survivors were scattered across the planet. One small band of survivors came to this world and became known first as Youkai, and later as natural alchemists." Sakuya explained.

"Does that mean you're a natural alchemist too?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are here to be trained by me." Sakuya said. "It is your destiny to bring peace to this world."

"How am I supposed to bring peace to this world? I can barely even turn a rock into a tea cup with out losing consciousness."

"Never you mind, I will take care of that." Sakuya told her.

The days sped by and Kaiya's abilities sharpened. She began to change in appearance as well. Her hair grew from the short length it had been when she lived in the camp into a shining black veil flowing down her back. Kaiya's features even began to change; the childish features disappeared leaving an unearthly beauty that captivated anyone who looked upon her. She began to sing again and under Sakuya's tutelage, she became a skilled healer.

Four months later Kaiya was returning home from the village to find that her home with Sakuya was destroyed and Sakuya was gone.

"NO…………………" Kaiya screamed. _It can't be, not again_ her mind cried out. Kaiya ran into the ruins falling to her knees amidst the shambles weeping. Her mind suddenly flashed and Kaiya could hear Sakuya's voice. The force with which Sakuya jolted her mind caused her to fall to her face in the ashes.

_"Kaiya, it is time." Sakuya told her._

_"Sakuya, where are you?" Kaiya cried. _

_"I have left this world dear one. My time has come and gone. It is now time for you to seek out Megumi." Sakuya told her. _

_"But I'm not ready." Kaiya cried out as she lay helplessly on the ground._

_"Yes you are, trust in your heart child, you will know what to do." Sakuya answered softly. _

_"What must I do?"_

_"You must return the balance to this world. It was destroyed when Masashi cheated death. Masashi stole the eternity stone from its resting place deep in the mountains of Tarn far from this land. He used it to make himself an immortal. You must destroy the stone and return the balance to our world." Sakuya told her._

_"But I can't do it on my own." Kaiya cried. _

"_You will not be alone dear one. There is one who will help you, you must trust him."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"It will become hard for you to trust him dear one, but you must believe in him and trust him with all your heart. He is the only one who can help you Kaiya." Sakuya told her as her voice faded away._

Kaiya pushed herself up from the ground and stood to her feet. Tears streamed down her face as she cried, but she pulled her kimono back onto her shoulder and walked to the back of what used to be her home. Taking what little possession were left, and her satchel of medicines she walked slowly from the house. She turned around, looked at her home one last time, and wiped the last tear from her cheek. Masashi was going to pay for everything he had every done to her loved ones.

The crowd roared as Kyo moved in to strike his opponent. He could hear the air sing as the sword came down centimeters from his shoulder. With a snarl, he spun around and with all the force in his body; he backhanded his opponent sending the man flying backward. The man hit the ground with a thud and lay unmoving.

Kyo straightened up and flexed his arm looking at the gash he had received at the beginning of the match. A small amount of blood trickled down his arm, but not enough to worry him. He could hear the crowd cheering and bowed deeply, acknowledging them.

The judge stood up and walked to the center of the arena. He grasped Kyo by his uninjured arm and raised it into the air.

"The winner, and tournament champion, is the Black Dragon." The judge called out to the onlookers. Kyo took off his torn shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He walked from the arena and headed toward the tavern.

In the distance, he heard a woman scream, and turned to find the source of the commotion. He watched as a beautiful young woman ran into the arena and threw herself on the body of his opponent. The man had been strong, but not strong enough to best him in a sword fight. Shaking his head, he continued on his way to the tavern, not looking back, as he heard the blood-chilling wail of the young woman.

"Megumi." The woman wailed. "You were the only one I had left. Please come back Megumi."

Kyo glanced back to see the woman shaking the man violently. He never understood why men would enter death match tournaments when they had loved ones. Deciding that the man's death was not his problem he turned and went on his way. Several hours later, Kyo walked from the tavern to the stables. Saddling his horse, he set out for the mountains.

"I may have won that tournament, but I am still no closer to becoming what father wants either." Kyo murmured as he rubbed the horse's neck. The sun began to set and Kyo continued into the forest.

Kaiya pushed the doors open as she walked into the tavern going straight to the keeper.

"Have you seen the Black Dragon?" She asked bitterly with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"He left hours ago." The keeper told her.

"Do you have any idea as to where he was heading?"

"No, he rarely spoke while he was here." The keeper explained. "Why?"

"He murdered my brother, and I'm going to kill him." She answered in anger, her entire body shaking with fury.


End file.
